


论GV男主角的重要性

by boyoseya



Category: RPS
Genre: K花 - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyoseya/pseuds/boyoseya
Summary: 好想给他拐来拍别的企划哦。
Relationships: 花少北/kbdyd
Kudos: 32





	论GV男主角的重要性

KB坐在那个很劣质的沙发上，表情冷酷，内心飘忽，离他一米开外摆着一台进入工作状态的摄像机，有个人在镜头之后看他。

“啊，”KB喉头很艰难的动一下，他有点后悔了，但是这时候露怯显然不被年轻人死鸭子嘴硬的自尊心允许，打光灯发射出的柔和光线暧昧地把他照在里面，配着背后简朴的装饰显出一分好笑来，但KB暂时没有余裕注意那些，他舌根发硬，半晌才继续往下说，“要怎么做来着？”

花少北——这个两个小时前在大街上给他塞名片的男人从摄影机后面露出半张脸来，KB又一次注意到自称gv导演的男人有双很漂亮的眼睛，看起来十分多情，不像他说话时候那样冷淡的样子。KB这时候还不知道所谓自持冷淡都是社恐花导的自我保护机制，纯属骗人，比他年长几岁的社会人衬衫外面套一件色调柔和的背心，之前头上戴着的帽子已经摘下来了，耳垂上摇摇晃晃地挂着一截亮晶晶的耳饰。KB暗戳戳拿眼睛看着那一点摇曳的闪光，觉得自己像只乌鸦，看见漂亮玩意就走不动道，否则他一个大好青年（较坏学生讲）也不会莫名其妙被人拐到破旧厂房拍片了。

花少北显然不是第一次碰到这种问题，除了写好的剧本的GV之外，他也偶尔会上街挖些素人回来拍那种初摄影，卖点就是生活中的接触的到的男孩子，没上过镜头，反应青涩又纯情，符合广大基佬青春时期暗恋的上铺兄弟。花少北自诩直男，但因为入了这行，对基佬眼光研究颇深，是以下午第一次见到KB的时候就决定上前搭讪。男孩子皮肤白皙，头发微卷，鼻梁上戴着一副平常的黑框眼镜，像是日剧里常见的草食系男生，又更平易近人一点，虽然远离0眼中的肌肉猛男，但却着实很适合做懵懂时期的暗恋对象，也适合成年时候回忆躁动不安的青春期。

眼前被他拐来在镜头前面做手冲的素人束手束脚地，成为在这张沙发上出现过的无数尴尬对象之一，即使拍摄厂房除了他们俩只有微微发出声音的电子机器。花少北习以为常，在摄像机后面轻声诱导：“像你平时那样，”花少北声音不高，他常被人夸奖非大喇叭形态说话很奶，像是撒娇，“唉咻，就是原来那样做呀。”

KB眼睛低下去，他有一双大眼睛，藏在镜片后面，被无机质的玻璃光一镀，仿佛受了委屈。花少北社恐十级，自我保护状态下是冷漠酷哥，平时找素人拍片，拍摄现场，也不太爱讲话，做引导也不够积极：因为不怎么喜欢同人讲话。他的舍友某幻为一名肌肉猛1，年方二十七，有一名软糯可爱的大学生男朋友，跟对象两个人被花少北逼着端坐在72寸电视前面观赏花导素人系列的作品，在素人眼中看见向往跟恐惧，表示花少北拍这种系列全靠美色哄骗，否则简直要把人吓萎。

但不晓得为什么，他今天对KB却充满耐心，也并不觉得害怕。这时候他从摄像机旁边伸出手去，搭在 KB的大腿上。他穿浅色衬衫，袖子往上挽起一点，露出一截白皙手腕，骨节分明，而那只手则从KB的大腿往中心摸，无所适从的男孩子正听从他的指挥，准备像“原来那样做”，这时候导演的手搭上来，隔着他解了一半的拉链轻轻揉一揉，纤细的手压在他深色的裤子上，在镜头里看着几乎反光。

他本来没什么感觉，但花少北的手放上来，就几乎立刻硬了，勃起的阴茎顶起腿间的布料，直愣愣地被花少北握在手上，导演没有入镜，只是想帮他进入状态，因此跪坐在摄影机后面压低身子，一只手撑在地上，另一只轻轻帮他做着手冲，低下头的时候发尾在后颈上轻轻地蹭着，看上去好软……KB在心里没头没尾地想，飘忽的心思如同发丝在他心底一颤，他觉得窘迫起来，性器直直得挺立，从内裤里被解脱出来，被花少北握在手里，导演随手轻轻地撸动两下，复又像开始时那样灵巧的离开了。他重新回到镜头后面，微微点头示意KB可以继续，那双漂亮的眼睛低垂下来望着小小的显示屏。

KB晦涩地从乱糟糟的额发下面看了他一眼，不知怎么眼光落在花少北握过自己的手上，那上面沾着一点他的前液，亮晶晶的，花少北自己没有注意，KB却眼睛很尖的看到了。

他不再去看花少北，却置身在陌生人的眼光里，先是生涩地安抚自己，然后回忆着平常缩在宿舍被子里的时候是如何做的，为了助兴，脑子里浮现出十四岁第一次被好朋友拉去看AV——他是彻头彻尾的直男，手冲的时候只会想象女孩子香香软软的胸部跟大腿，可这时候花少北在他前面，那只手在他脑海中短暂地浮现一下，也叫他脸颊发热，像是厂房里灯光太亮，使年轻人头晕目眩。KB不禁觉得自己蛮那个的，花少北还在镜头外面面不改色讲一点助兴的话，夸赞他顶端的颜色很好看（我操啊，KB想，这他妈也能夸），看起来很干净，长度客观，仿佛很美味的样子。

KB晕头转向，他手下一下一下地动作着，镜头靠过来，近距离地拍他白皙脸颊上浮起的红晕，仿若柔软可亲的棉花糖，又去拍他修长漂亮的手，以及手背上显得十分性感的经络。年轻男孩的性器形状颜色都很讨喜，这时候被动情上下撸动，前端就委屈巴巴地突出点清液，饱满头部颜色红润，如果挤上大量润滑，不晓得会有多么色情，明明耽于性欲，浑身又笼罩一点少年气息，简直像是十七岁躲在房间里，想着心上人来的那一发。

花少北喉头发干，他小脑袋瓜转得飞快，隔着摄影机视奸KB，心里狂打小九九。

真的不错，花少北想，好想给他拐来拍别的企划哦。


End file.
